Goodbye,Petey K
by FriendlyPenguin
Summary: What would you do if you've lost everything you've had. Your home,your friends and family for a trip to college,having to say goodbye to the ones you love must be painful as you go away for years and years to come.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you." Petey K said as he sat down. He was the last of any penguin to give a speech after graduation. The curtains closed and applauds could be heard. Backstage,Petey K and other seniors sat next to each other. "Petey?" Dot,Petey's girlfriend asked. "What's up,D?" Petey asked. "Once it's Summer,you will have another tour,right?" She asked. "Totally,Dot,we gotta have a tour,we haven't had one since winter break!" He replied. "Nice,oh hey,time to leave." A young man named Guy told them. They waddled off stage.

Later,Petey K got out of his car with the rest of the band. "Hey guys,want to play some more Thin Ice 2 as a graduation celebration?" He asked. "Nuh uh,we're going to the pool as a celebration,we've booked it out and got decorations and stuff. " Stompin' Bob said with excitement. "Really real,man. C'mon!" Franky asked. Bob nodded. "I'm in too! We planned this,Petey,you graduated,bro!'' G Billy exclaimed. Petey K smirked. "No thanks,fellas." His dad answered,coming outside. "Me and Peter are going to have a talk."

Petey K shivered. The boys sighed. "Bye Petey and Mr. Kowalski!" They said in unison. Petey watched them until they became a speck of nothing. "Peter,I have great news." His father told him. "What is it,dad?" Petey asked,looking disappointed. "You're 18,you've got your diploma,you can now call me Peter Sr.,anyways,I've enrolled you in Kings University!" He said with glee. "Peter! I've told you guys I wanted to be a rockstar since I was 11,man! Why'd you do that?" Petey asked sadly.

"It's a Kowalski tradition!" Peter Sr replied. "Dude,grandpa didn't go to college." Petey explained. "That bucket of penguin feces broke the tradition,it's time to repair it,son." Peter Sr told him. "Where is the school,Dad,I mean,um,Peter?" Petey K asked. He decided that it wasn't worth an argument. "Oh,it's not on the island,son,it's on Club Kings Island." He replied with a smile. "Say what?! That island? That's like a 8 day trip from here!" Petey K exclaimed. "Well,you're going. Pack your bags,Peter. You leave in two days. I can't cancel the enrollment." Peter Sr. told K sighed and went inside.

* * *

Stompin' Bob dived into the pool,doing a backflip. "And that's how it's down,G Coward!" He teased. G Billy didn't want to dive in. "C'mon,G Billy,you can do it!" Franky encouraged. "Fine. I'll do it," G Billy said,he crossed his arms and groaned. ",Off the diving board,though." He climbed up the ladder and waddled forward. He saw the distance from the pool. He wanted to puke. But he didn't. He took a deep breath and jumped.

He tried to do a flip,but he couldn't and he fell flat on the water. _SPLAT! _"Ooooh..G Billy..You okay?" Stompin' Bob asked. Then G Billy sank. "Really funny,Billy,come back up." Franky told him. But he never did. "OH MY GOSH!' Stompin' Bob said. He went underwater to save Billy. He threw him back to shore. G Billy didn't breath. "Oh no.." Stompin' Bob said. He pressed his beak to G Billy and gave him CPR. Billy sat up. "Wait..wasn't I just in the water? And why does my mouth taste like pizza?"

A penguin with gray hair and swimming one piece clapped as he waddled in. "Nice job,Mr. Bob. Ha,rhymes.." He said. "Who are YOU?!" Bob asked,about to throw up. "I'm the lifeguard,I never seen such good work,want a job?" G Billy looked confused. He waddled over to Franky. "Uhhh..I don't know,I kind of have a band." Bob said.

"Pst,hey Franky,what did SB do?" G Billy whispered. "He had his first kiss." Franky said,chuckling.

"Alright,son,but if you change your mind,come to me." The penguin said. He spinned around an fell into the pool purposely. Stomp just shook his head. Petey K came to the empty pool. They really did book it out for him. "Hey guys.." He said,glumly as he waddled near his pals. "Why so glum,chum?" G Billy asked. "Oh,nothing,bro. So..we going on a summer tour?"

He asked with all the joy he could. Franky nodded. "Yeah,it's going to be cool! Although I wont see..um..her for a while..Cadence.." Stomp smiled. "Good,because I'm going to be rocking on each concert! Yeah!" Petey said with encouragement.

The boys cheered. But Petey K didn't feel so well. "We should rehearse at your place,Petey K. Tomorrow at eight?" G Billy asked. Petey K nodded then sighed. "Bye guys,gotta meet Cadence." Franky said. He waddled off. "I guess I'm going home." Billy told his friends. Petey K left without warning. Stompin' Bob frowned. "Lifeguarding.."


	2. The Rehearsal

Petey K got home before 11:00. He entered with a bag of Sour Puffles and a soda. Peter Sr. waddled into the kitchen where Petey K went to go into the basement,his room. "You told the band about you going to college?" He asked. Petey's blue eyes said no,but he said yes. "Yeah,dad,I mean,Peter. They took it well."

"Okay,son. You're free." Peter let Petey go downstairs. He ate few Sour Puffles and watched some movies,then he dozed off,feeling guilty.

_"Peter..you lied..I'M YOUR FATHER,I FORBID YOU FROM THE BAND!" Dream Peter yelled. "No..dad..I.." Dream Petey K stuttered. Dream Peter grew bigger and growled. Then he started to dance and lay eggs. _

"AHHHHH!,giant daddy eggs!" Petey K yelled at 5:00 am. "Huh? Oh." He sighed,he went back to sleep. In 7:00 AM Petey grabbed an apple and left out the house. He had to go to Stompin' Bob's house. Stompin' Bob was the Petey K's best friend out of all the band members. He got into his car and turned on the radio. _ I always cry when I lie in bed. Dreaming of the things that you always said. I thought this was real,but it ended up fake,why are you trying to fix what never did break? You had my trust..and I must..take it back..it's a wrap,because I thought you were telling the truth,I don't know what to do. I can't believe you lied to me,why can't you see..that you'll never ever talk to me..when you're dead to me._

"I gotta tell the boys the truth!" Petey K said. He called Stompin' Bob and told him to round up the boys. He finally reached Bob's house,and went inside,where Stomp,Franky,and G Billy waited. "What's up,Petey K? I thought we rehearse at your place at eight." Franky asked,yawning. "Change of plans,guys. We aren't rehearsing at my place." Petey K said. The boys looked sad. Petey K had to lie again. "We should rehearse at Franky's place!" The boys smiled again.

"Yeah.." Petey K whispered. He smirked. He got a phone call. "Oh,hey Dot." He smiled,her and the boys made him forget about going to college. "Nah,I'm not going to college." The boys looks at him. "Yeah,hanging with the boys,y'know. Talking about stuff." He hung up. "Oooh,Dot sweet-talked ya,eh?" Stompin' Bob asked. Petey K sighed. "Guys,she's coming to the rehearsal to bring me my jacket I left at graduation." Franky nodded.

Later,at the rehearsal,the boys stopped for a drink. "Nice job,Franky." G Billy complimented his friend. "You too,G Billy,but just admit it,Stompin' Bob did great on his solo!" Franky said. Stompin' Bob smirked. "Thanks,Frankster,but Petey K did great! Gotta give it up." They three clapped their flippers for Petey K. There was a knock on the door. "I'm sure that's Dot." Petey K went to open the door.

He was right,it was Dot,but she looked stunning,Petey K gazed at her. Her hair was noticeably longer,she wore a purple t-shirt,with blue jeans and red sneakers. "Wow,Dot,you look amazing,girl." He complimented. Stompin' Bob and G Billy gazed at her too. "Are they kidding? That's Cadence every day I see her." Franky muttered. "Well,thanks for the jacket,D." He said.

"Actually..can I watch you guys rehearse? Your songs are so good." She asked with a smile. Petey K looked at the boys. They all looked back with a tiny nod. "C'mon,Dot." They both sat down. "Okay,I think it's time to rehearse again." Petey said,getting up. But there was another knock at the door. "Err..Dot? You brought friends?" Franky asked with a frown.

"No. Who is that?" Dot asked. Franky went to see who it was. It was Peter Sr. "Hello,is Peter here?" He asked. Franky nodded nervously. Peter looked at the teens. "What's going on here?" He asked with anger. "You're supposed to be studying,Peter." He told his son. "Studying for what,PK?" G Billy asked. Silence filled the room. Franky,Stompin' Bob,G Billy,and Dot looked confused.

"Studying..for..college." Petey K said softly. They all gasped. "Pete..you said you weren't going to college." G Billy responded. "You didn't tell them?!" Peter Sr said,getting a little louder. "I wanted to have a good time with them,Dad!" Petey K shouted back. "Lets go home,boy." Peter Sr ordered,grabbing him. Dot teared up. Franky closed the door behind them and slumped down. "The band..what's gonna happen?" He asked 2/3 of the founding members.

"We're not playing without Petey K,he's our bro. The band is down." Stompin' Bob replied sadly.


	3. All Warmed Up Inside

_"Guys,I'm not sure if they'll like us." G Billy said. "No problem,Billy,we need to be ourselves." Stompin' Bob replied. "Okay,guys,it's time.." The three got onto stage. "We're the Penguin Band! And we're going to rock! 1..2..1..2..3..4!"_

* * *

_"Welcome to the band,Franky." Petey K said. Franky smiled and looked around._

* * *

_"Guys! Our first tour across the whole island!" Stompin' Bob said with glee. "Well,guess who has the money for a tour bus?" Petey K said,smirking. The four cheered and ran outside. _

* * *

Petey K remembered every single memory and he smiled. He was leaving in two days,and wanted to make the best out of it. He called Dot. ..."Hello,oh..hey Petey.." Dot said. Petey K could hear her sniffling. He ran his flipper through his golden blonde hair and sighed. "Come over my place,I have a gift to give you." He said. Dot replied.

"A gift,okay,Petey,I'll be right there." Petey K hung up and sighed again. "_I can't keep pushing this down..any deeper..why should I keep trying if I can't keep her?" _Petey K sung. _"And every move I make is just another mistake,I wonder what it would take,and I feel like there's a a hole inside my body." "Like there's a hole inside my heart,and it's a feeling that's gonna consume me,if I keep waiting for this thing to start." "And it feels like I'm all warmed up inside..I'm warmed inside inside,I feel all warmed up insiiii-iiiiii-iiiide with you.."_

* * *

Franky got to Cadence's house. "Franky! Hey there." She said with a smile that made Franky's day. "You heard about Petey K?" Franky asked. Cadence lost her smile. "Huh? I can't say I have." She replied. "Well,he's not a part of the band anymore. The band isn't a band anymore." Franky told. He waddled up to her. "What? I can't believe it!"

Cadence said with emotion. She loved the Penguin Band's music. "I guess we're all gonna go our different ways now,since everyone's bummed. Stomp's gonna be a lifeguard. G Billy's working at his uncle's music shop. And me..I don't know.."

Cadence sighed. "Franky..you must be so sad." Franky nodded. "Well,if this whole thing goes on for a while,I was figuring if we can be a duo." He replied with a smile. "Maybe so,Franky. I'm an underrated artist anyways,I could use the rep."

She said. "Should we go write something?" Franky asked. She nodded. "Thanks,Cadence,it sure does help me forget about being sad." They both went to the Dance Club to write a song.

* * *

Dot came over in a similar outfit from the other day. They sat down on the couch. "I know we've been dating for 3 years now,and I want to give you something. He grabbed a small box from his pocket and opened it. Dot gasped.

It was a wedding ring.

"Petey.." Dot whispered. "Yeah..it's for when I finish college,we're gonna get married." Petey K said. Dot didn't know what to say. "Peter..I love it!" She hugged him. Petey K felt warm. "Hey,I wrote you a song." Petey K replied. He grabbed his acoustic guitar.

"I can't keep pushing this down.. any deeper." Dot admired his words,as it came from his heart. Petey K strummed smoothly as he looked at Dot with admiration. "There's a hole inside my body.."

"And it feels like I'm all warmed up inside.." He continued. Dot started to tear up. "With you.." Petey K ended. Dot kissed Petey K immediately. "Thanks,Peter. I love your song. It's so beautiful." He smiled. "Memorize it when I'm gone,okay?"

* * *

Stompin' Bob sat in his huge lifeguard chair,watching over penguins. "Hey. No running,maggots" He commanded at two young penguins chasing each other. "I am the law of this pool." He whispered to himself. "I'm no longer a guitarist for a band. This is now who I am." He said again,sighing.

"HEY! Look at the lifeLARD! He's talking to himself!" A young penguin joked. "And I'm a butt kicker.." He growled. He waddled over to the kids and slapped them. "Ahhh!" They cried. A woman came over to him and slapped Stompin' Bob. "MOM!" He yelled as he fell into the pool.

"Blpblbpblpblp..." He got back to the top. "Hey,where's my trunks?"

* * *

G Billy polished a pair of drum sticks. "Er,Billy? Drumsticks don't need polishing.." Uncle Nigel told him. "Uncle Nigel,these drumsticks are special to me. I played them when I was in the band." G Billy tried explaining. "Costumers coming ahead,I'll be in the back." Uncle Nigel said. He waddled off as two penguins waddling in.

"Hey,Richie,that's G Billy! Hey,G Billy!" The green one called out. "I go by Billy now." G Billy said quietly. "Oh,okay.." Richie said. They left the store. "Someone hear about the break-up?" G Billy asked himself.

* * *

Petey K woke up in the morning and threw on a white t-shirt. He picked out a beanie to put on his head and went to the bathroom. He gargled with beakwash and splashed his face with water. He got on a pair of shoes and waddled out his house.

He waddled to Franky's house. Petey K knocked on the door hard. The door opened,and Franky's mom greeted him. "Oh,sorry,Franky isn't here." She said politely.

He tried everyone else's house,but no one was there. Petey waddled down the sidewalk to the coffee shop. "Ugh,is everyone really mad at me?" He sighed. As he entered the shop,it was dark,pitch black. "AY,YO BARISTA!" He shouted. Petey K sighed again. "SURPRISE!" A variety of voices yelled. The lights turned on. He saw,Dot,Rookie,Cadence,Franky,G Billy,Stompin' Bob,Jack,Hector,Cindy,and Sarah cheering. "Whooa... going away party?"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Endgame

"Whoaa,going away party?" Petey K said with awe. "C'mon,Petey K,don't just stand there! Party!" Stomp shouted,he turned on a tune and everyone began to dance and boogie. Petey was confused,but he danced anyway. "Petey K!" Cadence shouted from across the room as she waddled her way towards him. "I know how bummed you are,but I just wanted to say..good luck!" She winked. "Oh,thanks."

The music shut off. There were quiet whispers. "Everyone,I'd like to say,this isn't the end of the Penguin Band. We will live on. And this isn't just all for me,it's for all of the band. As we live on,it's been hard to tear us apart,but we have all moved on now. We will never forget our first concert,our first tour,album,single. I..I can't.." Petey K said. He sat down and cried.

There was an awkward silence. Franky started to lift his flippers and clap. Stomping Bob and G Billy saw him also,they clapped along. Soon,there was a huge applaud. Petey K smiled and clapped for himself. "Well,I guess the party is over,my taxi is coming soon.." Petey K waved at them all,as he waddled out. "Bye guys! I'll never forget you!" He shouted,and as he waddled out,the taxi came.

"Okay.." He got in.

* * *

"Hey guys,after Geometry,wanna get some pizza?" A orange penguin with black hair asked two other penguins. "Sounds good,Desmond." Said a black one with red hair and freckles responded. "How about you,Peter?" They turned to him.

"Why not?" He adjusted his beanie as they all waddled out the dorm. Peter stopped and looked at his phone and scrolled through pictures of his best friends,his band,and . He smiled. "C'mon,Peter!" Desmond called. Peter put his phone away.

* * *

Cadence and Franky have released their first album together. They soon went on tour. Stompin' Bob quit his job,and decided to look for a new beginning. G Billy became the manager of the Music Shop. He still played the drums from time to time.

Petey K would've been proud.


End file.
